Lorina in the country of hearts
by solangetheangelofthesun
Summary: Lorina falls down the rabbit hole that Alice went down and winds up in the country of hearts,where she reunites with Alice. To Alice's jealousy and Lorina's dismay all the roleholders are falling for Lorina. Lorina wants to go back home wth Alice,but the roleholders want them to stay. Will Lorina return home or stay in wonderland?
1. Prologue:Just a dream

**Hi,this is my second fanfic. Hope you all like it. And yeah rating or pairings and such will or will not change.**

Prologue

"Don't you understand,Alice?"Nightmare said mournfully as Alice slept with a smile on her face."That's only a dream within a dream. It's not real."

If Alice had heard him she would have smiled and said, 'This isn't real either."

And what could else could he have done but agree?


	2. Chapter 1:Down the rabbit hole

Chapter one:Down the Rabbit Hole

Lorina Liddell had a dream last night. It was a golden dream.

Her sister Alice wasn't gone.

They were sitting together on the bank behind their father's house on a golden sunday afternoon,reading their books,drinking their tea.

Alice was wearing her usual blue dress,a bit too childish,but cute. Her golden brown hair was tied back with it's usual blue ribbon and her green blue eyes blinked slowly at her. She wasn't pretty. Rather plain to be honest. But she was dreadfully cute and had a glimmer to her that made boys look at her when she walked by. She was charm.

Lorina was quite the opposite and she knew it. She was beautiful and regal all right,but she didn't have charm. Boys would look at her,but they could never approach her. She was too intimidating. Except for Charles, Alice's tutor. He was the only one who had made Lorina's heart stir,but it wouldn't have been right and so ignoring her heart,she'd turned him down,politely,but rejection was rejection.

Alice looked at Lorina over her teacup and said "Hey,Lorina. I'm sorry I haven't come back home yet."

Lorina smiled. "It's alright Alice. But where are you?"

Alice looked away. "You wouldn't believe me,"she said.

Lorina frowned. "Why is that?"

"It's too crazy,Lorina."

"Try me."

Alice took a deep breath and said, "I'm in Wonderland.

Lorina blinked and then laughed. "That is crazy. What a dream I'm having. It's like the book by Lewis Carroll."

Alice looked at me. "Lewis Carroll?"

"He's an author I like." Lorina said. And since this was a dream and not real she said,"Well is there anyway I can come get you?"

Alice smiled nervously, "There is,but..."

"But what?"

"Nevermind. I don't know if you'll like it here though,lorina. It's not what anyone is used to at all."

Lorina smiled. "I'm not going to Wonderland to like it there. I'm going there to save you."

Alice reddened. "This isn't some adventure novel,Lorina."

"You're right. This is only a dream. So you might as well tell me."

Alice then said, "Alright then. Behind the bank is a rabbit hole. It may seem pretty small,but if you fall in it,you'll reach Wonderland. I'll be waiting for you.''

Lorina smiled, "I'll see you then,Alice. But for now let us just enjoy our tea and books for a while longer."

Lorina woke up,tears rolling down her face. What a nice dream she had had. Talking with Alice again.

The day passed by quietly and uneventfully. Edith was away with her friends and Lorina's father was working as always.

Lorina did some embroidery,some reading,some cooking,but it was all boring and a bit lonely.

She thought about Alice. A month since she had went missing.

A month without Alice was terribly boring and dark for her. Alice never knew that she was the reason Lorina could smile the way she did,try hard the way she seemingly perfect the way she was.

Lorina thought about the dream she had had last night and feeling rather foolish she went to her room,filled her bag up with a few of her and Alice's favourite books-including Alice's Adventures in wonderland and Through the Looking Glass by Lewis Carroll-,some soap,her diary, and a few satchels of her favourite tea,some sachets of food and water,her embroidery kit and the portrait of her mother.

Once that was done she changed out of the house clothes she was wearing and into a bonnet,dress and overcoat.

And then she went to the bank and behind it was a rabbit hole.

"I'm being so foolish,"she said to herself as she walked slowly to it. It was so small that all she could really do was fit her foot inside and yet...

_Her foot slipped and she found herself falling in._

"What?"Lorina began,but then she felt herself falling.

She couldn't help but scream. The speed of the fall was so intense and fast,that it took her breath away. By the time she reached the bottom,she's probably be dead.

"This is so ridiculous,"Lorina thought,as she fell and fell,holding tightly onto her bag. What kind of person was she to dream about this. Falling down a rabbit hole. This wasn't the book by Lewis Carroll.

But it was also sort of funny too and the exhilaration of the fall was so fun. Since no one was watching,Lorina began to scream with the exhilaration of falling,not the fear of it. She was still screaming when she hit the bottom and then everything went black like shadows.


	3. Chapter 2:Welcome to wonderland!

chapter two:Welcome to Wonderland

_They were standing by a tree in her father's garden._

_Charles looked at Lorina and smiled warmly. His cheeks were red and Lorina felt her heart thumping._

_It had been 3 months since she'd met him. He was Alice's tutor and incredibly kindhearted and intelligent. He also made Lorina smile for no reason at all. It didn't take much. Whenever she thought of him,or saw him she couldn't help but smile. And that troubled Lorina very much,since Charles was Alice's tutor._

"_Lorina,"he said, "I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for the longest time."_

_Lorina blinked and she wanted to smile. But she couldn't._

_This was her sister's lover. It would break Alice's heart to see Lorina and Charles together._

_She had a sudden flashback of her mother holding her close as she was dying._

"_Lorina,"her mother had said, "Please value this family the most in your heart. Keep Alice and Edith happy and safe. Do it for me. "_

_Lorina closed her eyes and nodded. "I promise,mother." And she meant it. She still did._

_She wanted so badly to say to Charles, "i love you as well."And for a moment she almost did,but then she thought of Alice's smiling face. Alice who'd been s happy that Charles had accepted her love confession and had gone out with her. Alice crying._

_She closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them again,she was frowning. "I'm sorry,I don't think I can return your feelings,Charles. You're my sister's lover."_

"_But,Lorina-"he began stepping forward to take her hand,his eyes so blue as they gazed into hers._

_She stepped back and sharpened her voice. "No Charles. This isn't right. Alice is my sister! Pleased don't make your feelings known to me again. Frankly,I'm disappointed in you.'"_

_He blinked and then his smile was slightly sad. "I apologise for upsetting you."_

_Lorina' bit her tongue to keep herself from saying what she really wanted to say._

_What she instead said was ,"I accept your apology."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Now,I really must be going. I have to prepare dinner and my father will be home in a few hours."_

_"Of course."His smile was faded and Lorina felt a twinge that she pushed away._

_"Again,I'm sorry I can't return your feelings."And she really was._

_"Don't be. I'll see you another time."_

_She swallowed and smiled. "Yes."_

_And with that she turned around and began striding back to the house. Her cheeks felt red and her eyes were beginning to feel wet. Very quickly she wiped away the single tear blooming at the corner of her eye. When she got back to the house it was empty._

_Where was Alice,Lorina wondered as she began to prepared dinner._

_Sometime later Alice came in. When she saw Lorina she stopped and stared at her wordlessly._

_Lorina smiled at her, "Alice,where were you?"_

_Alice didn't answer. Her cheeks were red and she rushed by Lorina quickly to the door that led to the staircase._

_That night after Lorina and her father had eaten dinner Lorina went to Alice's room, a tray of food in her hands. "Alice,I brought you dinner. "_

_Alice was lying facedown on her bed. "I'm not hungry."_

"_Alice,you're upset,what's the matter?"_

_Alice shook her head and then said, "Why are you so wonderful Lorina?Why can't I be like you?''_

_Lorina blinked. "What do you mean,Alice?You're plenty wonderful."_

_Then Alice began to cry. "Charles broke up with me."_

_The rest of the night Lorina comforted Alice and succeeded in soothing her. Her heart felt broken ,but Alice's heart came first. Putting your family first was what a good family member did,it's what Lorina did._

_And it made her feel strangely empty at times,but still she kept smiling._

Lorina was facing a man.

He was handsome and tall with violet hair and a eyepatch.

Everything was dark and empty.

She felt disoriented,but still she managed to smile politely at the man. "Who are you?"she asked.

He smiled and it was a sarcastic,bitter and amused smile. "I'm Nightmare and welcome to Wonderland,miss Lorina Liddell."

"Wonderland,what do you mean?''she began confusedly,but then the man called Nightmare snapped his fingers and Lorina opened her eyes.

Julius sighed wearily,leaning back in his chair. He had been working nonstop all day and still he wasn't done fixing nearly enough clocks. What he wanted above all was to climb in bed and sleep forever.

But no,he had a role to fulfill whether he liked it or not and the rules wouldn't let him quit or kill himself. If only Alice was here and then his work would be more bearable.

He would just have to settle for a cup of coffee.

He stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

Just as he was reaching for the bag of coffee beans, a thump from the roof shook the tower.

_What was that,_he thought as he hurried out of the kitchen and to the staircase to see what it was.

He climbed the stairs quickly and reached the tower rooftop.

Almost immediately he saw a young girl sprawled on the roof floor. She wore a purple overcoat and a frilled bonnet which was askew on her head.

And she was beautiful. Her closed eyelids accentuated the length of her eyelashes and her golden brown waves of her was fanned out around her. She had perfectly clear and complexioned skin and all her features were so delicate and regal.

But Julius wasn't impressed by her beauty. Beauty was too common in this world. It wasn't special at all.

At that moment the girl-or woman-stirred,mumbled something and then opened her eyes.

She sat up,looking disoriented. Julius immediately recognised her for an outsider. She had that feel about her.

"Miss,"julius began. But he stopped when he saw her face.

Those were Alice's eyes. Big and green-blue like a summer sea.

The girl smiled politely at him "Hello,sir. I'm Lorina Liddell. Would you mind telling me where I am?"

Julius shook his head,to chase away the beauty of that smile from his head and then answered,keeping his voice cordial but distant. "You're in wonderland ,Miss Lorina. Or rather the Country of Hearts."

Lorina suddenly laughed. "This is so funny and ridiculous,"she said.

"What is?"Julius didn't want to admit it,but she had a beautiful laugh, a laugh that he could listen to for forever. And that smile.

"All of this. I'm dreaming,I have to be."

"You aren't. This is real."

Lorina smiled again. "And how can you tell?"

"Because if this was a dream then i would have woken up along time ago and I haven't. Now come along,miss. "

Lorina tried to get up,but she became tangled in the ruffles of her dress and blushed. "Goodness,what a foolish sight I must be right now."She looked up at julius, "If it isn't too much trouble,could you help me up?"

Wordlessly and struggling to hide his embarrassment and flusteredness he helped her up.

She shot him a grateful glance and Julius really had to struggle to hide his blush.

"Oh,thank you very much,Mister.."her voice trailed off and Julius said,"Monrey. Julius Monrey."

Lorina smiled again. She wore gloves,but she took them off and held out her hand to him.

"Thank you,Julius Monrey. You're a kind person. I'm happy to have met someone as kind as you and i'm happier to make your acquaintance."

"Uh,"Julius looked at her and his cheeks felt red again. Not looking her in the eye he quickly took her hand and shook it. "Urm,let's go downstairs and I'll tell you about wonderland."

She gave him another smile. Her smiles were like sunlight,Julius thought. Beautifully warm and golden-what was he thinking! He sent Alice an apology in his head for being so entranced by another woman.

"That sounds wonderful,"Lorina said, "Please lead the way."

And they walked down the stairs together.


	4. Chapter 3:Lorina in Wonderland

Chapter 3: Lorina in wonderland

Lorina was sure she was dreaming. Or course she was. If she wasn't then she was insane. Simply insane.

Not that it mattered to her. For now she just wanted to enjoy the fantasy for a while longer.

The man who was going to explain wonderland to her-Julius Monrey-was awfully cute. He reminded Lorina of an embarrassed puppy. And he was kind too,though he certainly tried to hide it.

His quarters were small and messy,which seemed to embarrass him

"Sorry for the mess,"Julius mumbled.

Lorina glanced at him and smiled. "Don't be."

Julius looked away. "Would you like some coffee?"

Lorina shook her head. "No thank you. That's alright."

"Tea?"

"Oh,no. I'm fine. "

"Okay,so I suppose I'll explain Wonderland to you." Suddenly he looked at Lorina and gasped. "I'm sorry,"he said, "I didn't offer you a seat."

"It's alright. I'm fine."

"No,"Julius was flustered now. "Here you can sit at this table here."

He began to clear stuff off the table and once that was done,he held out a chair for her to sit on.

"Oh.."Lorina's voice trailed off when she saw the chair. It was covered in gunk. Black,chewy looking gunk,like rotted toffee.

"What's the matter?"Julius asked and then looked at the chair. His cheeks reddened. "Forgive me,"he said.

He pulled the chair away and began looking frantically for something she could sit on.

He was so flustered and embarrassed.

Lorina giggled.

Julius glanced at her. "What's funny?"His cheeks were red. It was adorable. Utterly adorable. He was like Alice,who got embarrassed so easily.

Lorina smiled. "Forgive my rudeness. But you're awfully cute. Almost as cute as my sister Alice."

"You have a sister named Alice?"Julius sounded startled.

"Yes,I do. She's very sweet ad cute. I'm sure you'll like her. Everyone likes her actually,"Lorina said this proudly and happily.

"What does she look like?"julius asked.

"Oh,she has golden brown hair,green blue eyes and she always likes wearing blue apron dresses which I've always wondered at."Lorina said.

Julius seemed thoughtful and then said, "What did you say your last name was again?"

"Liddell. "

Julius seemed frozen. "Lorina,where is your sister at now?"

Lorina felt her face darken. " A month ago she went missing. That's actually how I ended up in this dre-Pardon,I mean here. That's how i ended up here. When I was in my worl-Pardon again,when I was back home I had a dream. Alice came to me and told me that I could find her if I went down a rabbit hole and well ..that's how I ended up here."Lorina laughed lightly. "It sounds absolutely ridiculous, I know. But it's true." I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming,she wanted to add,but didn't. Because she felt even in dreams you should be polite.

"I believe you,"Julius said. "That's actually how the other outsider ended up here. She fell down a rabbit hole."

"Outsider?"Lorina frowned quizzically at him. "What a terribly rude word to describe someone."

Julius looked down, "Yes,you're right."His cheeks were once again red. He looked up. "But,that's the term we residents here in wonderland use to describe people who come from another world."

Another world?Really,Lorina was having a very odd dream. But it was enjoyable.

"I see,"she said. "So this world I am in is called Wonderland?Is it a land of wonders?''She hoped so.

Julius flushed again. "No,not really. I actually have no idea on why it's called wonderland."

"I see. So you were talking about that other outsider? What was her name?"Lorina felt horribly rude ,asking so many questions. But then in a situation like hers,who wouldn't?

"About that,"Julius began when suddenly the doors to the living quarters were thrown open with a loud bang.

In strode a tall man. He wore a red coat and brilliant,rogue like smile. He had cropped brown hair,warm brown eyes that shone with friendliness and handsome features.

"Oh,man julius,you should have went to that tea party!It was so funny. The prime minister and hatter got in a shootout over Alice. She was so mad and embarrassed,it made me laugh so hard!"The man said in a loud,friendly voice. He noticed Lorina. "Dang,Julius,who's this beautiful lady you got in here?Was i interrupting something?"

"Ace,"Julius's eyes were closed in what Lorina believed was exasperation.

"What?I was just asking a question,"the man called Ace leaned towards Lorina conspiratively and in a stage whisper,said, "Don't mind him. He gets so uptight sometimes."

Julius scowled at that and opened his mouth to say something when Ace stood back and held his hand out to lorina with a wide grin. "I'm Ace. And you are?"

Lorina shook his hand with a smile. "My name's Lorina. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here,hotstuff. Are you a outsider too?"

Lorina frowned. "That's a really rude term. I can't say I like it. But,yes i'm from another world. I came here to look for my sister."

"Really?What's her name?"

"I believe you've mentioned her name already. Alice Liddell."Lorina said.

Ace was looking at lorina now with an expression she couldn'tt quite identify. "You're Alice's sister,huh?"

"If we're talking about the same Alice,then yes,"Lorina replied.

"Why are you looking for her?"

"She's my darling sister and I love her. There's no other reason that i would look for her."

Ace was now frowning at lorina. "This isn't good at all."

"I beg your pardon?"

"If you're here then Alice is going to leave wonderland. You know,you're really the only reason why she never could fully love anyone in wonderlnad."

"I don't know what you're trying to say,"Lorina said.

Ace was now glaring. "You shouldn't have come here."

Julius stepped forward, "Ace,"he began but Ace cut him off.

"If you're dead then Alice won't have any more reason to return you're dead then Alice can stop comparing herself to you. If you're dead Alice can stop feeling guilty about wanting to stay,"Ace's eyes were cold like ice. "Lorina,you're really hot and all,but i'm going to kill you now."

Lorina was frowning, "Come again?"

Then Ace lunged forward.

"No!"Julius yelled and Lorina saw a glimpse of long silver. A sword,she realised just as she felt something cold and sharp slip into her flesh.

Lorina fell to the ground.

It was funny. In dreams you weren't supposed to feel anything at all. But in this dream she could.

The pain felt too real. It was agonizing.

Lorina wanted to cry,it hurted so much. but,no.

When her mother had been dying,she had been in agonizing pain. Her face was white with pain and any movement caused her to wince.

But she hadn't once cried or complained.

When she'd been giving birth to Alice and Edith,she hadn't screamed or complained once.

She'd borne the pain with silent dignity and calm restraint. She had been noble and ladylike. Queenlike.

Lorina would be the same.

When Ace twisted the blade she told herself quietly as a reminder that her mother had never cried. And neither would she.

Ace ripped out the blade and Lorina couldn't stop the winced gasp that escaped her.

"Ace,why did you do that!"Julius yelled angrily,rushing to Lorina's side.

Ace shrugged. "I did it for Alice."

Julius shot him a vicious glare and looked down at Lorina. "Are you alright?"

Lorina couldn't help but laugh. "I've just been stabbed. I don't think anyone would be alright."

"Right,"julius mumbled. "Don't worry. You're not going to die."

Ace laughed. "You are."

"Shut up,Ace!"Julius snapped and then turned back to Lorina. "I'll get you better."

Everything was getting darker now,more blurry and Lorina blinked to clear her vision.

She was getting colder too.

She was going to die. And she still hand't found Alice. She still hadn't seen Charles smile one last time.

She didn't want to die. Who would unless they were achingly sad or heartbroken or lonely?

Nevermind,Lorina was all of that,but still she didn't want to die.

As julius fumbled over er wound,Lorina tried to remember all the things she'd read about the human body and medistry.

But first she looked up at Ace with a cold glare. "You,could you please leave?"

Ace shook his head. "No can do. I want to see you die. I've never seen an outsider die before. I wonder if your body will disappear."

He was insane. Lorina felt certain on that.

"Come here,"Lorina said. "I want to tell you something."

"You want to tell me a secret?Cool. Julius,would you mind shooing for a moment?"

Julius was indignant. "Ace if you think-"

But Ace was already kneeling next to Lorina. "What is it,gorgeous?"

Lorina pulled his head down,so that his ear was at her mouth. Whispering so that only he could hear she said coldly, "You are an idiot. An absolute idiot."

And before he could react she whacked him really hard on that spot of the neck where if you press really hard the person passes out.

He collapsed on Lorina.

Coldly she pushed him off.

"What did you do?"gasped Julius.

"He'll wake up soon. Before he does, we must address this wound. Would you mind quickly fetching me some hot water and towels?"

"Why?"

"So I can bind my wound."

But julius didn't move. Instead he pulled out a vial from his breast pocket. It was shaped like a rose and made of blue crystal.

"Drink this,"he said.

"What will it do?"Lorina asked.

"You'll see."

Lorina took the vial,pulled out the cork and drank.

The liquid had a sweet taste. Like toffee,butterscotch and caramel combined.

It immediately made her feel better.

The darkness and blurriness faded away to nothing. The coldness was replaced with warmth and it no longer hurt anymore.

She knew instinctively that the wound was gone.

Julius was watching her with an unfathomable expression.

Lorina smiled at him. "Thank you,Julius. You saved me."

She would have said more,but Ace stirred.

"We should call for the police,"Lorina said.

Julius laughed bitterly at that, "Ace is the police. He's the knight of hearts. He leads and trains all the soldiers. No one in the queen's army is going go against Ace. You ought to go soon,before he wakes up. I'm not strong enough to stop him if he tries to kill or hurt you again."

What a crazy this world was. She didn't understand it at all. And to think Alice had fallen into a world like this.

"But,I won't leave you helpless,"Julius continued. He quickly stood up. First he helped her up from the floor,taking her gently by the arm and guiding her to sit on his bed. It felt terribly improper to Lorina,but it was someplace to sit. "Rest here for a moment,"he told her and then went into the kitchen. He returned moments later with a map,an hourglass,a notebook and bottle of golden brown liquid.

"The map will tell you where's where in the country of hearts,the notebook will tell you who's who . The hourglass will help you change the time of the day, and the bottle-well,it's filled with the same liquid that saved your 's not much,but it's the best I can give you."

Lorina looked at the items he had given her and then at him. She smiled. "Thank you,Julius."It wasn't proper to do,but she stood up and kissed julius's cheek. "You have such a beautiful heart. It's simply wonderful that I met someone as kind as you."

Julius was really embarrassed now. But something in his expression had saddened when she'd said heart.

She wanted to ask him what was wrong,but when Ace stirred again she simply placed the items in her bag,nodded to Julius and left.

Alice was somewhere in this world and Lorina was going to find her.


	5. Chapter 4:Back to Alice

Chapterfour:Back to alice

Alice Liddell had a blood stain on her dress from accidentally tocuhing a dead faceless person.

Earlier while she'd been attending a tea party at the hatter's mansion Peter had showed up and in a jealous fury had started shooting bullets at blood.

Blood of course had retaliated with his own bullets. so had Elliott, And dee and dum.

A simple tea party had turned into a slaughterfest,as several facless had been caught in the frenzy and fell in splatters of red blood.

Then Ace had shown up and started laughing,infuriating Alice even more and embarrassing her too.

"WILL YOU ALL QUIT IT!?"she had screamed, "IF YOU ALL ARE GOING TO ACT LIKE THIS THEN I'M LEAVING!"

the shootout had immediately stopped.

"Aw,sis,don't do that!"whined the twins as Peter cried, "Oh,Alice don't go. If you do I will only feel woe! Come back to the palace with me! And we'll be forever happy!"

Alice had eventually calmed down and then everyone helped to clean up the mess. Ace had left,still laughing and Alice hadn't been sorry to see that laughing idiot go.

Now Alice turned to Blood. "Thank you for the tea party. It was great while it lasted. I would stay longer but it's been two time periods already. Boris and Gowland will worry if I don't get back to the amusement park soon."

"Of course,darling. Come back anytime. As you know you'll be welcomed with open arms,"he gestured to the twins and Elliott.

"Alice,"Peter whined. "Don't go back to that germ filled place. That would be such a waste.!"

"No,I'm going. See you guys all next time,"with that Alice left and began her way back to the amusement park.

She hummed as she walked,enjoying the scenery around her. Wonderland was a beautiful place,but none of the residents seemed to appreciate that fact. Instead they covered it bursting with blood and gore. It sort of disgusted Alice.

As she walked she saw a rosebush. The flowers were blooming,red and beautiful.

Roses were Lorina's favourite flowers,Alice remembered. A feeling of loneliness and longing filled Alice.

She remembered the dream she'd had last night of telling Lorina how to get to wonderland.

"A dream within a dream,"Alice muttered as she walked. It was a nice dream,being able to see Lorina again and she wished it happened more often,but no.

Lorina was the only person who truly loved her and lorina was the one person Alice truly loved. Or had been one of the only people,Alice thought bitterly,remembering her tutor.

Yes,she'd loved him intensely. And he'd fallen in love with her older sister.

"But who wouldn't prefer Lorina over me?"Alice said to herself sadly.

Lorina was everything Alice wasn't.

Kind,gentle,beautiful,regal,ladylike,smart, ,noble,skilled,talented,brilliant-the list went on and on. Alice could never even hope of comparing.

"_I'm sorry Alice. But your sister is too wonderful."_

"_What are you saying?"Alice asked in bewilderment._

"_I'm saying I'm in love with her. I'm sorry, Alice."_

_Alice hadn't replied. Only turned around and began running. Far,far away where she hoped she would never see Charles again. _

_Hours later when she'd felt calm enough to come back home she'd wandered into her father's garden,but stopped short._

_Lorina and Charles were standing by the oak tree._

_They made a beautiful sight. Lorina looked like a lady and Charles looked like her knight. Like always Lorina was stunningly beautiful. The setting sun made her hair shine like molten gold and her eyes gleam like jewels._

"_Lorina,"Alice heard Charles say , "I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for the longest time."_

_Alice didn't want to watch anymore. It was all too painful. She wanted to turn around and run away,pretend she wasn't seeing this. Pretend that Lorina had never stolen her lover's heart._

_But she seemed rooted to the ground and could only watch._

_Of course her sister turned her tutor down. A guy who fell in love with his lover's sister was not worthy and Alice would agree usually,but this guy was the man she loved._

_The guy who didn't love her back._

_After Lorina left back to the house,Charles stood there alone by the tree for a few moments. Then he'd left too._

_After he left Alice went to the tree,sat against the bark and began to cry._

_Why couldn't she be like Lorina?If she was more like Lorina then maybe Charles could love her,maybe she could be happier. But,no. She wasn't like Lorina at all and that was the curse of Alice's life._

Alice was so lost in her thoughts that she tripped over a tree root. She landed hard on the ground.

"Ouch,"she muttered,checking her knee. Only a few scratches. That was good.

She stood back up and was instantly thrown right back down.

Wha-?

Ace lay on top of her.

"ACE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!GET OFF ME!"she yelled pushing at him.

He grinned. "Sorry about that,Alice. Was in a rush you see."

"In a rush for what?I hope you aren't running away from Julius again. If you accidentally broke another clock,just face the music."

"Nope. Didn't break another clock. I'm in a rush because I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

"That's a secret. I'm not telling Hopefully you'll never find out. But that person knocked me out."

"So you're angry?"

"No,actually I'm a bit impressed. "Ace was smiling. "Now if you excuse me Alice,I have to go."

And with that Ace jumped up and began running off.

"Don't get lost,"she yelled after him.

He laughed and shouted back. "I'm always lost."

Alice stared after him and then continued walking.

She passed the clockwork tower and remembered that she hadn't visited julius for a while.

I'll just drop in,she thought and went to go inside.

When she walked in through the doors she saw that Julius wasn't working. Rather he was looking in the mirror,looking rather forlorn.

"What's wrong,Julius?''Alice asked. "You look so sad."

Julius immediately whipped around to face her. "Alice,I didn't hear you come in. You should knock next time,"he said disapprovingly,but his cheeks were slightly pink.

Alice smiled and said in a teasing voice, "Admiring yourself ,Julius?"

Julius sighed looking down. "No."He turned to Alice, "Alice,do you think I'm handsome?"

"What?!Why are you asking me that!?"squeaked Alice,turning red.

"I thought so,"Julius said gloomily,"I'm plainer than bread,aren't I? There's no way a woman could possibly be attracted to me."

"Julius,look you don't honestly think you're ugly, do you?"

"I am and don't try and make me feel better."

"Ohh."Alice stared at him in a loss. Julius was very handsome,but if she told Julius that he would think she liked him that way,which she didn't. She said, "Julius,maybe I'm not attracted to you,but to other girls you must be very handsome."

His mouth quirked up sarcastically. "I see. Thanks Alice."Then he seemed to recall something and said quickly, "I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Another outsider has arrived here in wonderland and-"  
>"What?!Another outsider!?"Alice was startled.<p>

"Yes,but you see I believe she's your-"

"What 's she like? You met her right?"

Julius turned pink. "Yes, I have."

"What's she like?"

"Er,she's very beautiful and regal and kind. Very polite too."

Oh,that sounded just like Lorina. Alice's heart sank. If there was an outsider like that in this world who would prefer Alice over that outsider?

"What's her name?"Alice asked.

"Lo-"Julius began when at that moment the doors to the living quarters flew open and in came a faceless man.

"Your Eminence,"the faceless cried, "Something urgent has happened. You must come right away!"

"What is it?"Julius demanded.

"The queen of hearts has commanded your presence. She had Cecilia with her!"

"She has Cecilia?!"Julius yelped.

"Who's Cecilia?"asked Alice in confusion.

But Julius didn't reply. He was hurriedly throwing on his coat and before Alice could say another word Julius said, "I'm sorry, Alice. I have to go. Wait here. Please."

"No,"Alice said, "What's going on?What's the matter?Tell me,Julius."

"I'll tell you later,but please Alice wait here. I'm begging you. I'll be back very soon."And then Julius was out the door with the faceless man and Alice was left standing alone.

She deliberated over whether or not she should follow Julius or leave,but decided against it. It was rare when Julius gave orders like that,even rarer when he was filled with urgency and rarest of all to be so frantic. It must be really important to julius if I wait here,thought alice. So I'll wait.

But it was awfully boring.

Alice busied herself by tidying up some of Julius' belongings,being careful not touch the clocks. She organised his bookshelves,straightened out his clothes and tools,made his bed and usch.

When there was nothing left to clean she went to sit at a table and sighed.

To occupy herself she thought about Lorina.

One day,once the ridiculous vial was full Alice would return home and see Lorina again. She really missed her. As she missed Charles.

"_Wow Alice,"said Alice's friend Susan. 'Your boyfriend's really handsome."_

_Alice beamed. "Isn't he?"_

"_He is,he is! What's his name,Alice?"_

"_Charles Vesalius."_

_Charles walked up to them . "Hello girls,enjoying the party?"_

"_Yes."squealed Susan. "It's fantastic!"_

"_Yes it is. It's so kind of Lorina to throw this party,"Alice said with a smile._

_Charles blinked and then smiled. "Yes,it is really kind of Lorina to throw this party. She's a kind person."_

_Something in his voice when he spoke of Lorina-Alice didn't quite like it._

_At that moment Lorina walked up to them. Her smile was radiant and regal. "Hello. Everyone's enjoying themselves, I hope?"_

_Alice knew Lorina wasn't one for parties,but her smile was bright and her voice friendly and gentle._

_She' s so wonderful,Alice thought wistfully. Just too wonderful._

_So beautiful too. All perfect skin and soft,thick hair. She looked even more beautiful than usual because of the elegant dress she was wearing and the elegant hairstyle._

_Alice felt horribly childish and simple in the lace dress she was wearing and ribbons._

_Lorina frowned. "What is the matter,Alice?You look upset."_

_Alice smiled at her, "Oh,it's nothing."_

_Susan snickered. "It's just Alice being gloomy and boring."_

"_Susan!"snapped Alice,getting red in embarrassment._

_Charles was frowning at Susan. "That was uncalled for. Alice is not at all boring and gloomy."_

"_I agree,"Lorina said, "Susan,I'm disappointed in you. I hope you will apologise to Alice now."_

_Susan laughed. "Suurre. Sorry Alice."_

_Alice stiffened. She didn't want to forgive Susan. But Lorina and Charles were watching so Alice muttered, "It's alright."_

"_Good,"susan replied smugly._

_Then Lorina said, "Alice,if it isn't too much trouble could you help me? I need help with carrying in the refreshment.s."_

_Anything to get away from Susan. "Sure,"chirped Alice,"I'll be happy to."_

_Lorina beamed, "Wonderful. Charles could you help too?"_

"_Of course."_

_Then together the three of them walked arm in arm to the kitchen,Alice in the middle._

_That was the happiest moment of Alice's life._

_Her love on one arm and her sister on the other._

_The warmth of it at all had made Alice's heart swell happily._

"But,now all of it is gone,"a voice said and Alice closed her eyes.

"Nightmare,"she said, "Stop looking into my thoughts. You know I hate it."

"I do know,but that's what nightmares like I do."

"Nightmare,have you met the new outsider?"Alice asked.

Nightmare smiled. "I have. She's quite the beauty."

"What's her name and what's up with Julius?"

Nightmare laughed. "You'll find out soon enough,sweet Alice."

Then Alice felt him leave her thoughts and she was alone again.


	6. Chapter 5:Lorina at the amusement park

Chapter five:Lorina at the amusement park

Lorina was breathing heavily after half an hour of walking.

The day was hot,uncomfortably so. And the heavy clothes Lorina was wearing didn't help either. Her hair was damp with sweat and her arms ached from the weight of her bag. Add the facts that lorina rarely engaged in strenuous activity and had an illness that exhausted her easily you could tell Lorina was just about ready to collapse.

She wanted to find Alice as soon as she could and she knew that any moment Ace could be coming after her,but really she needed to rest or she would simply faint.

So reluctantly but with relief she sat down against a tree along the path,in the shade. Immediately she felt better.

"I'll just rest for a few moments,"Lorina told herself.

And she truly meant that,but only a few seconds had passed and her eyes had closed and she was asleep.

"_Alice,where are you?"a fourteen year old Lorina walked through the garden. "Alice,where are you?Tea is ready and it will be cold very soon."_

_No answer and Lorina sighed. Much as she loved Alice,she could be difficult at times._

_Then she heard voices from behind the shrubbery. Lorina went and brushed some of it aside._

_She peered through and saw Alice and a boy sitting there in the clearing,crosslegged on the grass._

_The boy had white-blonde hair,pale skin and red eyes. An albino. Glasses perched on his slender nose and he was staring at Alice with enchantment as she talked excitedly. Rather handsome,and he only seemed a few years older than Alice. To Lorina's amusement he wore fake rabbit ears._

"_I absolutely love that book!I've never met anyone else who has read it before!"Alice was saying happily. "What do you think of it?"_

_The boy blushed. 'It's nice."_

"_I think so too. You're awfully quiet,I think. But I like that about you."Alice replied chirpily._

_Lorina was surprised by how vivacious and talkative Alice was being. Usually she was calmer and quieter than this. Less loud and bubbling over with words. with this boy Alice seemed comfortable,more happy. Alice usually only ever acted this cheerful with Lorina._

_This boy..._

_Lorina smiled to herself and left back for the house._

_Tea time could wait._

_An hour later Alice burst into the dining room,rushedly._

"_I'm so sorry,I'm late!"She gasped. "I completely lost track of time."_

_Lorina smiled at her gently. "It's alright. But where were you?"_

_Alice smiled as she sat down at the table and reached for a biscuit._

"_Hands,"Lorina reminded with a smile and Alice blushed._

"_Sorry," she mumbled and got up to wash her hands at the kitchen sink._

"_That's alright,"Lorina replied "Everyone forgets at times."_

_Alice opened her mouth as if to say something,but then closed her mouth and sat down at the table,her hands now washed and scented with soap. Her demeanor was less happy and more mournful._

"_So where were you?"Lorina asked,taking a scone and buttering it lightly._

_Alice brightened up. "I met a boy today. He's eleven,only one years older than me. He's really handsome and nice!"_

"_Alice,do you like him?"Lorina was trying to hide her smile._

"_What?!No! I'm only ten years old! "Alice was indignant,but her cheeks were flaming._

_Lorina laughed. "Okay. Well,where did you meet him?"_

"_In our gardens. He was taking photos. he said he comes from a country called Hearts."_

"_Hearts. I've never heard of a country called that."Lorina remarked. "What's his name?"_

"_Oh,his name's Peter White. He said that when he grows up he's going to become the white rabbit."_

"_Really?What does he mean by that?"_

"_I don't know,but he's really kind and I like him a lot!"_

"_I see. I would like to meet him. Do you know when you'll see him again?"_

"_Yes! He's going to come back next sunday afternoon. Lorina,could he please join our tea party?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Yay!"_

"_Lorina,meet Peter. Peter meet Lorina."Alice chirped the following sunday afternoon._

_Lorina smiled at Peter. "It's a pleasure to meet you,Peter."_

_Peter glanced at Lorina nervously. "Who are you?"_

_Alice laughed. "I already told you,Peter. This is my older sister Lorina."_

"_Is she nice?"Peter asked anxiously._

_Lorina couldn't help,but smile. Peter was such a cute little boy._

"_Very."Alice replied. "Right,Lorina?"_

_Peter looked up and Lorina smiled at him._

_He began wailing._

"_Please don't hurt me,scary outsider lady!"_

_Outsider?What a rude word. Lorina would have said something,but Peter was shaking and cryng so hard._

"_Lorina,why'd you scare him like that?'snapped Alice angrily and Lorina felt mortified._

"_All i did was smile at him,:she started to say,but then broke off her words. What was she doing,trying to make excuses and justify herself? It didn't matter if she'd done it purposely or not,she had scared Alice's friends._

"_I'm sorry for scaring you,"Lorina said kindly to the boy and he sniffed._

"_It's alright,Lorina,"Alice said happily. "You didn't mean it. Right,Peter?"_

_Peter nodded,wiping hastily at his eyes and Alice beamed._

_Watching them was just adorable. Simply adorable. Like watching a mother and her child._

_It took a while,but by the end of the tea party Peter had stopped being scared of Lorina and even smiled at her before he left back to his house._

"_Do you know where he lives?"Lorina asked Alice after he had left and both of them-Alice and Lorina-were in the kitchen,prearing for dinner._

_Alice shrugged. "No,but does it matter?"_

_Lorina smiled. "Not at all."_

_He came back the next sunday afternoon to drink tea with Alice and Lorina and read books and talk. He came again and again,and soon he was just another part of their lives._

_Lorina found him to be a very sweet boy,though he never talked about home. And though he liked lorina enough,it was obvious that the biggest part of the sunday afternoons that he looked forward to was being with alice._

_And Alice looked forward to being with him._

_One sunday afternoon, as all three of them were in a circle,Lorina with her back against a tree, and Alice on her stomach and Peter on his back,eyes closed,listening to Alice talk,he suddenly said, 'If only these sunday afternoons could last forever and ever."_

"_Why?'alice asked._

_Peter smiled at her. "then you could be happy forever."_

_Alice blinked and then said smiling "I love you,peter. I really do. I love you and Lorina most in the world."_

_That was the last time lorina ever saw Peter. He never came back after that day._

_Alice had despaired and Lorina had worried._

_But he never came back._

_And the sunday afternoons carried on without him._

_But Lorina never fully forgot the first boy who'd ever made Alice smile from the bottom of her radiant heart._

Lorina woke up.

Funny she hadn't remembered or even thought about Peter White for ages,much less dreamed about him.

But,hadn't he said he was from the country of hearts when Alice had first met him. and julius had said the land she was now in was called the country of earts. shed fallen down a rabbit hole to get here and so had alce apparently. rabbit hole..peters rabbit ears.

things were clicking inside of lorina's brain.

Was peter part of why alice and lorina were in this place?

What a chilling thought.

Well she'd rested enough,maybe too long. she stood up,feeling much more refreshed.

After quickly brushing off dirt from her dress and arranging her curls so that she looked more presentable,she was on her way.

Walking briskly,she hoped that she would come across another person who could maybe give her directions or any more news on Alice.

And she did.

Up ahead she spotted a person coming down the path.

Lorina immediately brightened and walked a little quicker.

"Hello,"she greeted when she was close enough for him to hear her, "I'm Lorina-"her voice stopped in surprise. Then man she was talking to had no face. Or well he did,but it was so blurry

and Lorina could only just make it out if she squinted.

"yes,how can I help you?"asked the man cheerily and Lorina stepped back,feeling flustered and ashamed of herself for being so rude.

She composed herself. This was after all a dream. Of course odd things were going to happen. She smiled at him,''Sorry. I'm Lorina Liddell and I was wondering if you could give me some directions."

"Of course. Anything for a woman as beautiful and lovely as you."he grinned at her. "Where do you want to go from here?"

"Oh,someplace like a town mayb. I'm looking for my sister Alice. Have you seen her?"

"Alice,you mean the outsider girl?"

Lorina ignored the rude term. She was so excited. "yes,Alice. Do you know where i can find her?''

"Sure do. She lives at the amusement park. Just keep walking straight. You can't miss it."

Lorina smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you for your assistance. I really appreciate it. Have a good day,sir."

"No problem!And you too. Hope you find your sister."

Lorina nodded to him with another smile and then kept walking,with more energy and motivation.

Of course if she didn't reach the amusemnt park within half an hour he'd have to rest again. This sickness of hers always mad eher more prone to exhaustion.

But,she'd only been walking for ten minutes when she caught sight of the amusemnt park.

She smiled and wanted to break into a run,but she simply didn't have the energy for that. So she settled with walking quickly.

She entered through the amusemnet park gates. There were lots of faceless people around her and lots of nosie that hurt Lorina's ears. But she bore it. She was here to find Alice.

She tapped one faceless person on the shoulder.

The woman turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

Lorina smiled. "Hello,I was wondering if you know where I can talk to the owner of ths amusemnt park."

"Oh you mean Gowland?He's at the ferris wheel like he always is."

"Okay,thank you. I really appreciate it."

"It was no problem,"the woman chirped. "Have a good day now,pretty lady."

"Thank you. I hope the same for you."Lorina replied smiling,before she set off for the ferris wheel which she could clearly see above all the other rides,it was so big.

It was diifcult to keep herself up,but Lorina bore the pain. She'd rest soon. First she needed to know where Alice was.

She reached the ferris wheel and saw a crowd of faceless people. how could she tell who the owner was or not?

She walked trough the crowd,being careful not to push or jostle any people too hard. But just as she was turning nimbly around a woman with dark hair,someone bumped into her and she fell to the ground. Her bag fell over and somehow the button had come undone,causing the contents to spill out.

"Oh no,"gasped Lorina and immediately began to try pick up all the things,but people kept kicking them accidentally here and there. No one stopped to help her and Lorina was despairing.

But at that moment as she fumbled around on the ground,being shoved and kicked by people something happened.

Everyone began to run.

What's going on,Lorina wondered with confusion when she heard it.

SCCCCCCCCCREEEEEEEECH!

Agh!Lorina covered her ears as the most terrible music she'd ever heard filled her ears. This was torture,mad torture! No one deserved to suffer through this music.

Her spine vibrated at how high pitched it was. She had to make the muisc stop or she'd simply go _insane!_

Still covering her ears,she glanced to locate the source of the terrible,terrible music.

She found the source quickly.

A man with brown hair and glasses was happily scratching away at a violin. Unlike all the other people she'd seen in this country called hearts the man,like julius,had a face.

But Lorina barely registered that fact. She was too busy running at the man.

"What-"the man began as lorina ripped the violin from his hands and threw it to the ground."Hey!"he began angrily,standing up,but broke off when he saw her face.

It wasn't because she had a face without a role meaning outsider,or because of her beauty,but because of how pale she was,how slick her face was with sweat,how hard she was struggling to breathe.

"Are you alright,miss?"he asked and she tried to nod.

She really shouldn't have ran like that when she was already so exhausted. Her weak health was just so inconvenient.

"What's the matter?"he asked.

She shook her head. She decided to ask if he knew where Alice was.. "Alice?'she mumbled and then suddenly the heat was too much,standing up was too much. When someone bumped into her from behind,she had no strenght to stay up anymore and sunk to the ground. But luckily just before she hit the ground,someone caught her in their arms.

"Are you alright''asked the man with the brown hair,looking at her with concern.

Lorina looked up at him and smiled weakly. "yes. I just get tired very easily."

"O,that's no good. Didn't you get enough sleep last night?"

"i did."

"Eat enough food?"

"yes."

"Exercise alot?"

Lorina thought about it. maybe to other people she hadn't walked that much,but considering Lorina's circumstances she had. "yes,I suppose I did."

"Ah,you are stupid. If you were smart you wouldn't have overexerted yourself like that."the man was frowning at her and Lorina blinked.

"Pardon?"Lorina wasn't sure if she'd heard him right. Had he just called her stupid?

"i said you are stupid."He was beaming at her.

Lorina pushed herself out of his arms and fixed him a frown. "It's not very polite to call someone you just met stupid."

"What?"the man was still beaming cheerily. "I was just telling you a fact. Is it not stupid to overexert yourself so much that you are ready to collapse?"

"Yes,I suppose."Lorina replied reluctantly. "but you have to admit it is abit rude,isn't it,to call someone stupid. It's better to say nothing at all if you have nothing nice to say."

"you are a smart girl,also I see. But,tell me wasn't it also rude to take a stranger's violin without permission and throw it to the ground?"

lorina blinked at him and then she laughed. "Yes,you're right. Sorry about that."

"It's alright. I have more violins. Come sit down here,"The man gestured to a table underneath a stand.

lorina did so gratefully and smiled at him. "thank you."

"No problem,miss. Now tell me,what's your name?I'm Gowland by the way. I own this amusement park."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Lorina Liddell."

"A beautiful name. But the last name sounds your eyes look familiar too. Tell me,do you know someone named Alice Liddell?"

Lorina brightened. 'yes, I do. She's my sister."

Gowland was surprised. "Your sister?!I didn't know Alice had a sister."

Lorina laughed. "Yes,Alice is somewhat secretive at times. But,I am her sister. Do you know where I can find her?"

"Well,Alice actually went out some time ago."

When lorina's face fell slightly Gowland added, "Hey,don't be sad! She should be back any moment now. she only wnt to have tea with the hatter family."

"The hatter family?"Lorina was puzzled.

"yes,the hatter family."

"Who are they?"

"O,they're the mafia of this world."

"What?!The mafia!"Lorina was flabbergasted and stood up immediately. Alice was having tea with mafia? "That is too dangerous!Alice can be hurt. I have to go save her. What is she thinking?!"

"_lorina,keep edith and alice safe. do it for me.'_

"_I promise mother."_

The promise she'd made to her mother spun In lorina's head as she made to leave,without saying good bye to Gowland.

Gowland grabbed Lorina's arm and Lorina stopped,stunned by his forwardness.

"Lorina,you are mistaken,"Gowland said, "Alice is in no danger. The mafia love her!they would never harm her. In fact everyone in this world loves her."

Lorina looked at him. "Gowland,you seem very friendly and nice,but the mafia is the mafia! Alice can never be safe from danger with them. Please let me go."

"Lorina,trust me. Alice will never come to harm with the hatter family. If she does,you can whip me bloody."

Lorina stared at him. What would whipping him bloody do to bring alice back or prevent her from harm?

"Please,Lorina,believe me. If you wait here for just a while longer, Alice wills how up."Gowlnad was looking a her seriously and Lorina sighed.

She didn't want to trust him,but somehow she did. "Fine,"she replied. "But,I'm only going to wait for an hour. If Alice isn't here by then,I'm leaving. And you can't stop me. Understood?"

Gowland was grinning at her. "You are just as hotheaded as your sister,I see."

Lorina was surprised. No one had called her hotheaded before. She didn't know what to say. But then she smiled. "I'm not at all hotheaded. Only when it comes to keeping my family safe."

Gowland opened his mouth to say something, when Lorina felt arms wrap around her form the back and lips touch her cheek.

"Yay,you're back Alice!Let's ditch the old man and go ride on the ferris wheel again. If you want we can kiss at the top."

"Boris,"gowland's began. "that's not Alice."

"What do you mean-"Boris began,but stopped when he saw lorina's face. "Oh,you're right. Who are you,then?"

He let go of Lorina hastily an went to stand by Gowland.

He smiled. "Sorry about that. I can't have Alice thinking I'm cheating on her."

Lorina was surprised. "You and Alice are going out?"

Boris laughed. "Not yet,but soon. Now who are you?"

Boris,Lorina thought,had a nice smile. And a handsome face with perfect skin and unusual and startling golden eyes. He was tall and slender with pink hair. He wore tons of earrings and fake pink cat ears. Lorina didn't like to think rude things,but she thought that Boris had terrible fashion sense. He wore a black leather shirt that showed his stomach and a low,black leather skirt and pink striped stockings. A bushy pink scarf circled his shoulders as he grinned at her. His clothing rather reminded her of the clothes that harlots wore.

Lorina closed her eyes,praying forgiveness for thinking such a rude thought. And she shouldn't even know what harlots dressed like either,let alone know the word. Her mother would probably be disappointed.

Lorina shook her head to shake away the thoughts and smiled at him. "I'm Lorina Liddell. Alice's sister."

"Oh."Boris's mile faded away. "So,you're Alice's sister huh?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

Boris shook his head,frowning. "No,not really,but Alice always feels bad about herself because of you. yet she still loves you."

"Well,we're sisters after all. And what do you mean by saying that I make Alice feel bad."

Boris shrugged. "Forget it. Anyway,I'm Boris cheshire cat"

"It's a pleasure to meet you,Boris."

"Same here,I guess. I would say you're pretty and all but I don't want Alice to get the wrong idea."

"Alice isn't here,"Gowland pointed out.

"Yeah,but still."

Lorina cocked her head at him. "You like Alice,do you?"

"i do. She's hot,alright. Her blush is just too sexy for me."

Lorina folded her arms and still smiling asked, "Does she like you back?"

Boris beamed. "Not yet,but I'm working on it. After all I'm the best bachelor here in wonderland."

"I see."Lorina was still smiling. "You're a bit conceited aren't you,Boris?"

"There's no fault in knowing you're amazing."

Lorina hated conceited people and tried to hide her irritation as she spoke with Boris. "Well,lovely chat Boris."

"Yeah,same."Boris replied,grinning. "You're not as interesting as Alice is,yeah. But I wonder if you've got a heartbeat."

"Pardon?"

But before she could finish talking,she was startled to feel the sensation of Boris' head pressing against her chest.

Indignation rose in her,but lorina quickly cooled herself down by repeating dignity three times in her head. When she felt calm enough she pushed Borus away and glared at him, "What were you doing?"she asked,her brows furrowed. "You do know that that was horribly improper. I really hope you apologise."

Boris grinned. "I was just listening to your heart. You know your chest is more filled out than Alice's. But Alice's reaction was much sexier."

Slap!

Boris's face snapped to the side as Lorina dropped her hand to her side.

She stared at it in shock. Had she just slapped someone? What was wrong with her?

She looked up at Gowland and Boris.

Gowland was cheering, "You go,Lorina. That's my girl!'

Boris was glaring however, "What the hell?Why'd you do that .You're Alice's sister but you're not half as nice. What are you,schizophrenic?""

Lorina replied coldly, "I apologise for slapping you Boris. That was terribly indecent of me, but I will never stand by quietly when someone speaks dishonour of my sister."

Boris opened his mouth to say something,But Lorina had turned to Gowland, "I'm sorry,Gowland. You've been really kind to me,but I must go. I can't stand this man's company any longer. However I hope we meet again.

Gowland glared at Boris furiously. "Why were you so rude,huh?Now she's leaving."

"Shut up,old man. She was the rude one,slapping me like that!Alice was lying when she said Lorina was perfectly kind and gentle."

As Lorina walked away she heard Gowland call after her, "Wait,where are you going?"

Lorina paused and thought. Then not looking back she called, "To the hatter family." An hour hadn' passed yet and though Lorina usually kept her word, she didn't know where else she could go. And her priority here was to find Alice.

"You don't need to do that,Lorina. Alice will be back soon,"Gowland said,but Lorina shook her head.

"Sorry. Maybe,I'll meet up with her on the way to the hatter family."Lorina said and kept walking. Then she stopped and turned, "What are the hatter family members like?"

Boris laughed, "They're de-"

Gowland snapped to Boris," Shut it,Boris."He looked at lorina, "I 'm not sure if you should go meet them unaccompanied. Though they don't mean Alice any harm,I'm not sure if they'll welcome you like they did her."

"Why is that?"

"Because they're crazy,"Boris said,laughing again. "Why do you think they're called the hatter family?They're all mad like hatters."

"Look,Lorina,why don't I accompany you to there?You'll be safer if I do,'Gowland said.

Lorina looked at him. Then she smiled radiantly, "That will be wonderful then. Thank you,Gowland. I appreciate it greatly."

That smile...Gowland 's cheeks turned pink,but he disguised it with a wide smile, "No need to say haks,lorina. It's hwat any gentleman would gladly do."

boris was looking at lorina's smile too. He didn't reply when Gowland nudged him, "Wanna come along asw ell,Boris?"

Lorina's smile froze. "He can't come. I'd rather be alone if he comes. ""She felt terribly unfriendly and uncourteous,but this man had shoved his face into her chest,had done the same to Alice as well.

Boris turned red, "I didn't want to come anyway,"he turned away and added, "Bitch."

Before Lorina could reply he had ran off,leaving Lorina staring after him,her mouth open and her face red hot angry.

"Sorry about,Boris. When his feelings get hurt he says rude things,"Gowland said,

"I hurt his feelings ,did I ?"

"Yes,you did,'Gowland's voice was stern, "If you don't want him to hate you,you should apologize to him the next time you two meet."

Lorina opened her mouth then closed it. She was about to say why should i apologise to bori,but the had realized how petty and childish it seemed. So what if Boris had started it,Loria didn't have any right to be rude to him. She had to be the bigger person. "Alright,"she relented, "You're right. I was rude. I should apologise to him."

Suddenly Gowland seemed upset, "Why do you want to apologise to Boris?He called you a bitch and put his face in your chest. "

Lorina was confused. "Pardon,but didn't you tell me I should apologise to him?"

"I said only if you don't want him to hate you. If you don't want him to hate you,that must mean you like him,"Gowland was glaring now, "Dammit,Boris gets all the ladies."

"Pardon me for saying this,but you're speaking nonsense. I barely know Boris!. I'm not apologising because I like him. I'm apologisng because I was rude to him and want to atone for it,it's common courtesy!"Lorina replied,looking sideways at him and then she asked, "Why are you so upset?"

Gowland turned pink and didn't reply for a moment. then he said,"Just because. Boris is a brat and doesn't deserve apologies."

'I see. Well, before we go to the hatters,could you help me pick up the things I dropped?"

"Sure thing,"Gowland replied,bending down to help her pick up the things that had spilled out of her bag earlier.

After that was done,they began the walk to the hatters together.


	7. Chapter 6:Eat me Drink me!

Chqpter six:Eat me!Drink me!

Boris Airay,the cheshire cat of wonderland walked through the amusement park angrily.

That Lorina was as mean as heck. He didn't see how Alice could say that Lorina was kind and gentle and perfect. Lorina was such a bitch,slapping him like that and then saying she would rather be alone then be with him. He should have killed her then and there,but then Alice would hate him.

But why was he so mad about what Lorina did anyway?She was nobody and shouldn't matter to him in the slightest.

But then she was so pretty too, prettier than Alice,much prettier. (Though Alice was cuter and nicer and more fun to be with)Really graceful also and that smile,so warm and bright it shone like the sun. If only she'd been directing that smile to Boris instead of Gowland. That would have been the bomb. And she had smelled so nice too,like sunlight and flowers and soft silk with the faintest whiff of sugar...

Wait!What was he thinking?

Lorina was a bitch. She'd been mean to him and rude also.

And he hated hated mean people.

Up ahead,he spotted an unfamiliar sight. He blinked.

Was that the prime minister?What the hell was he doing here?

The prime minister was accompanied by 2 faceless soilders and was looking around as if searching for something. Or someone. He was probably here to see Alice. Well,boo for him.

The prime minister spotted him and walked over. His voice and expression was cold as ice as he said,"Cheshire cat,tell me now where my dear Alice is at you don't your blood will flow."

"As if ,"Boris scoffed. "And if you want to know where Alice is,you won't find her here."

"Alice is not here?!I can't believe my ear!Where is she at?Tell me now,cat!"

"Why should I tell you?And I don't think Alice would be too happy to see you,"Boris replied snidely.

Peter frowned. "Are you suggesting my Alice does not love me?"

"I'm not suggesting anything. I'm just telling you plain facts. Alice hates you,"Boris said,grinning now. It felt like things were rising to a fight. That would be awesome.

But,disapontedly all Peter did was glare at him and say, "You lie,cheshire cat. I will not continue this spat. But it's urgent that i find Alice right away!or else great horror will befall her beautiful day."

"Wait,what's going on?"Boris blinked at the prime minister. "Something bad's gonna happen to Alice?"

The prime minister sniffed and turned away from him. "It is not your concern. Only tell me where my dear one is."

"No,PM,you tell me what the hell's going on and then I'll tell you where Alice is,"

"I will never tell the likes of you. What I will do is find my love on my own,"Peter replied contemptuously and began to walk off,when one of the soldiers who was accompanying him stepped forward and said, "If White doesn't find Alice soon she'll be killed by Cecilia!"

"Wait,Cecilia's back?"Boris exclaimed with shock.

"She is,she is,"the faceless answered and would have said more had Peter not shot him in the head.

The faceless dropped like a stone and Boris watched him fall and then looked back up at the prime minister, "Cecilia is back?"

The prime minister didn't reply,only spun around and continued walking in the direction of the exit. Totally ignoring him.

But that was okay. Boris was pretty sure he had his answer. Cecilia was back and Alice was in hot danger.

In this situation,there was only one thing for him to do. Protect Alice.

Without a second thought he opened a door using his ability as the cheshire cat and went to go find Alice.

Alice sat bored in Julius' tower. When was he coming back anyway?

Maybe she should just leave. But Julius had asked her so urgently to stay...

Alice sighed,thinking over the conversation she'd had with Nightmare. Just who was the new outsider of wonderland? Alice wasn't sure if she wanted to meet her or not. But maybe the new outsider would maybe now what had happened to Lorina while she was gone. It was a slim chance.

Tired of sitting down she wandered over to Julius's desk for a book to read or some paper to doodle on.

The title of a book caught her eye. It was _The history of Hearts_. Of course she'd seen it before,but alice wasn't one for reading histories.

But it was time that Alice get to know about this crazy wonderland a little more.

She lifted it from the shelf,gasping with the weight of it. With a huff she dropped it onto Julius's desk where it fell with a loud banging sound. Such a thick book!

She flipped to the first chapter and felt like sinking. Not only were the pages incredibly thin,but the print was so incredibly small. It would take forever to read through a page of this. It really would.

Had Julius read all this,Alice wondered with incredulity and awe. She didn't know,but she knew that Lorina would gobble this sort of book up. She loved big,thick and complicated books,the more difficult the subject the better. Nothing bored Lorina,it seemed. She found everything interesting.

But not Alice. She got bored too fast and too easily.

She really didn't want to read this book. She was just about to get ready to heave it back onto the shelf when the pages flipped by themselves and stopped around the middle of the book.

What the heck?!

Normally Alice would have freaked,but she was getting used to the strangeness of wonderland. Now all she really was was just a bit rattled.

Stepping forward uncertainly she peered at the page and by chance her eyes landed on a sentence.

_Cecilia was the first roleholder of Wonderland. _

Cecilia!That was the name that had gotten Julius into such a panic.

Eagerly Alice began to read more. The print was small and hurt her eyes but she beared with it.

_Before Cecilia everyone was a faceless. All they represented were minutes. But she turned minutes into an hour. She became the Lory. The lory of wonderland and the princess of the country of hearts._

_She was a bright,intelligent and cunning girl who could charm anyone. Some even whispered that she was friends with the game maker._

_It was said that she had been an outsider that had somehow wandered in. But there is no evidence to support that theory._

_In the first game she managed to take over all of the country of hearts and was starting her conquest on the country of clover when-_

"Alice,there you are!"

Alice looked up from her reading reluctantly and was surprised to see that Boris was standing in front of her. He had an urgent air about him,a frantic air about him and Alice found herself feeling a bit scared. He was usually so easygoing.

"Boris,what are you doing here?"she demanded. "You're supposed to be at the amusement park with Gowland."

"Talk about that later,but we have to go,"he said.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later,but for now we need to get you to a safe place,"

"What do you mean,safe place?Tell me,Boris. What's going on?First Julius is acting all weird and now so are you. I'm not going Boris until you explain,"Alice snapped.

But Boris didn't answer. All he did was stride quickly towards her and before she knew what was happening he had her thrown over his back.

"Boris?!What are you doing?Let me go!"Alice screeched at him in surprise.

Boris ignored her,only threw made a door using his special powers and stepped through it,the door closing behind him.

Alice was beyond furious and shoved and pushed at him until he let her go,crying, "Gee, Alice,what's gotten you so mad?"

"Boris,you kidnapped me!Of course I'm mad,"she snapped at him while taking a look around at where she was in a hallway with lots of doors. There was a table and sitting on it was a glass bottle filled with a blue liquid. A paper tag attached to it said "Drink me!" Beside it was a big,circular plate on which a cake sat. The currants on the cake spelled out 'Eat me!'

Alice raised an eyebrow at that and turned back to Boris,waiting for him to answer.

But he was gone.

What was going on?

She couldn't believe Boris. When she saw him again..Ugh! What had he been thinking anyway?

Sighing she decided to get out of this place first and back to the tower or amusement park. Or even the castle of hearts to see what was going on between Vivaldi and Julius.

She tried one of the doors and was dismayed to see it was locked. She tried another one. Locked.

Again and again she tried to open the doors,but all of them,each and every single one of them were locked.

"Dammit Boris!"she yelled, kicking angrily at one of the doors. She was locked here in this hallway and who knew when she would be getting out? She really hated Boris at that moment. If he was going to lock her up like he'd always jokingly said he would then he should have at least told her why! Would it have been too much trouble for him to do that? Would it have?

Frustrated she walked back to the table,feeling hungry and thirsty. (She hadn't eaten much at the tea party and there hadn't been much food at the clock tower to eat.)

She was just about to cut herself a slice of cake when to her surprise the cake began talking.

"Eat me!Eat me"it cried in a high,chirpy voice.

Alice jumped back in surprise. "What?!"she gasped. Had the cake just talked?

"Eat me, eat me!"the cake trilled again. "eat me,won't you please just eat me?"

"Y-you spoke!"Alice stammered. Wonderland was crazy fro sure,but talking cakes!

"I did,I did. I said eat me,eat me!Alice,please eat me!"the cake replied cheerily.

Alice blinked, "But if I eat you,you'll be dead. And how do you know my name?"

"I am already dead!I'm not alive!I'm simply existing!I exist to be eaten so eat me!Eat me!I want to be eaten! and I know your name just because I do!"

"And after you eat her,drink me!"chirped the bottle which surprised Alice so much that she jumped back.

"You talk too?"Alice said,bewildered.

"I do,I do,"the drink answered happily. "Go on, eat her and then drink me!If you don't,oh we'll be so saaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!"

Alice was uncomfortable with the idea of eating the cake after it had spoken to her or even drinking the drink. It felt terribly wrong. "I don't think I can."

"Aww,why not?You're mean!"whined the cake."Eat me. Please eat me!"

"If you were a good person you'd eat the cake and drink me ! People in other parts if the world are dying of thirst and hunger,you know."said the bottle in a sulky voice.

"I know that and I am a good person. That's why I can't eat you. It would be so wrong to do so."

"But I'm a cake. I'm meant to be eaten,"

"And I'm a drink. I'm meant to be drinken."

Alice found she couldn't argue with that and instead said, "Listen,I can't eat intelligent beings. I can't. It would be so immoral."

"Hey,but animal's are intelligent and you eat them,"pointed out the cake.

Alice closed her eyes. "Look,I'm not going to argue anymore. I refuse to eat you or drink you. And that's that!"

"Fine,be mean."hissed the cake,"But can you just try one slice of me?I'll be so happy if you do!"

"No."

The drink said, "If you eat her,you'll find your way out of this hallway. Drink me and I'll tell you how to get out!"

Alice stared at them. To get out of here? But could she really eat that cake and drink that bottle?

"Only small pieces though,"Alice said and the cake and bottle both immediately started cheering.

Hesitantly Alice cut a small slice of the cake,and holding the bottle in her other arm she took a bite.

Alice's eyes widened in surprise. It tasted absolutely delicious. It was the best thing she'd ever tasted. Once it was in her mouth,she could't stop herself from eating more and more until the cake was gone.

When the cake was gone,she felt something in her snap. Had she just really eaten that entire cake?She'd meant to only have a small slice. She felt horrified(for pigging out and 'killing' the cake),but it had tasted so good!

But what was odd right now was that the table seemed to be getting taller and taller and bigger and bigger.

"I'm shrinking!"Alice cried in horror.

"What do I do?''she screamed to the bottle.

It replied, "Drink me and it will reverse the effect. She makes people grow small and I make popel grow biiiiiiiiiiig! Hurry drink me!Drink me! Or you'll get too small."

Alice had to get the drink. but if it was on the table then she'd never reach it! Not in the size she was now!

But in relief she saw that it was on the floor. She'd probably dropped it when she'd begun shrinking.

But her relief was shortly lived.

When she scampered to the bottle quickly,she was very dismayed to see that the bottle was far bigger than her now and she was now too small to open it or drink from it.

"You're too big for me to drink now!"Alice told the drink in despair. "What do I do?"

"I don't know. Find a way to get bigger?"the drink said.

"But how?"

The drink thought for a moment and then said, "Well the only way to reverse the effect of the cake is to drink me. I can try to open myself on my own,but that's impossible!Bottles can't open themselves!"

"It's impossible that bottles can talk!"

"If that was true then why I am talking now?"

"I don't know. This is all too crazy for me!"

It was just too crazy!Far too crazy!

Alice spent the next hour pulling and pushing at the bottle,trying to get it open. But it was futile. She was too small and the bottle was too big.

Alice flopped to the ground,angrily and hopelessly. This wasn't at all her day. It really wasn't.

if only she hadn't eaten that cake. But she had and now she was stuck like this.

"There's no bright side at all,"Alice muttered to herself.

"Not true!"chirped the bottle. "At least you're not hungry anymore and you have me!"

Lucky Alice.

**That's chapter six. Hope you all liked it enough. Reviews please!**


	8. Chapter &:A memory and Cecilia

Chapter seven:A memory and Cecilia

_There was no one like Lorina's mother. Everyone agreed on that. Not only was she intelligent and beautiful,but she was also gifted with a wonderful had all the traits a person could hope to ever have._

_She was the person who cheered you up when you were sad,who you went to when you were feeling blue. She was the person to help you up when you fell,the person you wanted to be with all the time. She smiled always,laughed always and sparkled always._

_Her smile shone the brightest,her laughter was the warmest. Being with her was like standing in the sun._

_Her only flaw everyone agreed was her illness. The cursed illness that caused her to collapse abruptly during walks or parties,spend weeks at a time in bed,spend days sleeping._

_Whenever her mother was bedridden Lorina would always spend every spare moment she had at her mother's side. Tending to her and caring for her,telling her about her day,reading aloud from books._

_That's what she was doing now._

_Sitting on a stool at her mother's side,reading out from a copy of her mother's favourite romance novel._

_When Lorina finished the chapter she was reading out,her mother asked, "Darling,where is Alice and Edith? I miss them. You're the only one who visits me when I'm sick."_

_Lorina smiled, "They're out in town,getting things for Alice's birthday party tomorrow. "_

"_Oh,yes. I almost forgot. My Alice is turning nine tomorrow,"Lorina's mother said. "Hopefully I'll be well enough by tomorrow so I can attend."_

"_Of course you will. And if you aren't everyone will understand why,"Lorina replied._

_Her mother shook her head, " But Alice would be so disappointed if i didn't make it."_

"_You'll make it,"Lorina said. "And i want to add that Alice and Edith would visit you when you're sick,but father tells them not to. He says that seeing you like this would be too upsetting for them."_

_Her mother smiled,"I see. Lorina,can I talk to you about something?"_

"_Of course. What is it?"_

"_Lorina,you're nearly a grown girl now. You're thirteen years old. And you have all the qualities aperson could hope to have. You're beautiful,kind,brave and strong. You have a light that shines bright. It makes me so proud of you."_

_Lorina's heart glowed like a star to hear her mother praise her so. "Thank you."Her voice was pleased and her cheeks were pink. Only her mother could make her feel this happy, Sure Lorina was happy with Alice and Edith,but to them she was a guidance,someone to protect and love them,not the other way around. But with her mother Lorina was a daughter. A happy daughter._

"_Alice and Edith have bright lights as well. But unlike you they are not as patient and strong. When something terrible happens they wil break if they don't receive enough love and care ."_

_Lorina was looking at her mother,wondering what she was trying to say._

_Her mother said,"Come here,Lorina. Under the blanket with me."_

_Lorina did so and immeditaely her mother pulled her close to her,holding her tight like she was still a small child to be cuddled and fussed over._

_Happiness shined in her heart. Such a warm,glowing feeling. Only her mother ever made her feel so loved and cherished like this. She was like the sun. she snuggled closer to her mother,closing her eyes._

"_Lorina,i love you. You make me so happy and out of all my daughters,you are the dearest in my heart. It was indeed a precious day when you were born."her mother murmered quietly,softly and Lorina was lost in the happiness of what her mother had said,was lost in the scent of her mother,like silk and grass and sugary green tea. "You truly are perfect. And Lorina,you're a smart girl. because you're so smart you should know already I don't have much time left to live."_

_Lorina's throat tightened. She knew. Of course she knew. The signs were everywhere. Sometimes her mother was so sick she would sleep for a whole week straight,would struggle to sit up,would cough up blood,would have delusions and high,hot fevers._

_Her mother continued,:And Lorina,I must tell you something right now. "_

"_What is it?"_

"_I am so weak and sick right now that all I want to do is close my eyes. It's torturous for me to even keep my eyes open."_

_Lorina was alarmed,"Then you should rest. If you don't you'll get worse."_

"_No,Lorina. I have a feeling that if I close my eyes I will never open them again. My life is coming to it's end,Lorina. I really don't think I'll make it to Alice's birthday tomorrow."_

_Lorina swallowed. "Don't say that. Of course you will. If you don't,Alice will cry.'_

"_Lorina,I don't have much long left. i feel it in my heart. I'm so weak right now. But,Lorina. Please,value this family the most in your heart. Keep Alice and Edith happy and safe. Do it for me.."_

"_I promise,"Lorina whispered,willing herself not to cry. She didn't want to worry her mother,not in the moments that might be her last._

"_Good. Thank you,Lorina."her mother replied in a soft,happy voice. "When I'm gone,do the best you can for thsi family,for your sisters,okay?"_

"_Yes."_

_Then her mother began to hum a lullaby,the lullaby she used to sing to Lorina when Lorina had been younger. It was a sweet gesture and tears sprung from her eyes at it,but she quickly blinked them away. She would cry,but not now,not when she wasn't alone._

_She didn't mean to fall asleep,she really didn't but the lullaby was so soothing,and she felt so warm and safe...she felt her eyes close._

_She woke up some time later to the sounds of her father saying, "Wake up,Lorina. You too,Lory,"-(Lory was how her father's nickname for Lorina. It should be noted that Lorina's mother was named Lorina as well.)-"It's time for dinner."_

_Lorina opened her eyes sleepily and was tartled to feel cold and not warm. She gained quickly over to her mother,dread in her stomach._

_Her mother was sleeping,her eyes shut so that her long lashes brushed her cheeks. Long golden hair that looked like a sea of gold beneath her. her features were still the same. The same tiny nose,the same alabaster skin and high,delicately sculpted cheekbones,the same heartshaped face and smooth,soft skin. But it was also all so different. there was a stillness to her,an unnatural stillness as if she was frozen in time._

"_Mother?"Lorina softly said. Then again-more loudly-"Mother?"_

_Not a movement,she didn't stir._

_Lorin reached over and shook her mother's shoulder. Her body felt cold,like frozen ice,like snow in the time of winter. she placed her fingers at her mother's neck. No pulse._

"_No,no,no,"Lorina whispered,trying not to cry._

_her father who had been watching with intense worry in his face had blanched and now abruptly shoved Lorina off the bed,out of the way._

_She fell with a thud and winced,knowing she'd have bruises later._

"_Lorina,wake up!"her father shouted at Lorina's mother loudly and angrily. "Wake up!Stop playing games. It's not funny."_

_No,her mother did not move._

_Lorina watched her father check her mother's heartbeat,listen place a mirror under her nose to check for breath,place his fingers on her pulse,whisper and shout over and over, "Wakeup. You have to wake up!"_

_Then he began to weep,placing his head against her heart._

_Lorina stood up quietly and left the room._

_Her mother was dead._

_Those summer sea eyes would never open again. No one would ever smile a her with such love and warmth again. Never ever._

_She wanted to go to her room and cry,but she couldn't. She had to check on Alice and Edith first,tell them the news._

_Into the dining room she went,where Alice and Edith sat at the table,playing a game of ispy._

"_Lorinaa!"Edith sang happily,"Guess what we're having for dinner today!"_

"_Guess,guess,'Alice seconded with a smile._

_Lorina gave a bleak smile,"I can't guess. Not now."_

"_Aww,why?"Edith asked as Alice frowned._

"_I have something to tell you,"Lorina said,forcing her voice not to shake,not to break down and cry._

"_What is it?"\Edith wanted to know._

_Lorina noticed that alice had suddenly gone very still and her face was white._

_Lorina spoke softly,"You have to be strong,because what I have to tel you is terrible news."_

_Alice spoke up and her voice sounded strange,"Mother is dead,Lorina. Isn't she?That's why you look so sad."_

_Lorina felt her breath catch at alice's intuition. _

_Edith looked at Lorina,eyes wide,"Is that true,Lorina?"_

_Slowly lorina nodded,telling herself over an over not to cry. She had to be strong,even if the golden time was over. the golden time where her mother lived and smiled._

_Edith burst into tears and as Lorina rant ot her side to soothe her,seh glanced at Alice. Her face was like stone and she did not cry,did not cry._

Nightmare watched this memory of lorina's with an interest. What strong girls Alice and Lorina were. Or could you call it coldness?

(**just please pretend there's a space here. I really don't know how to do that yet.=o)**

Boris hadn't meant to leave Alice like really hadn't. But then he had heard Cecilia's call. The sound of her voice calling him to her side and if Boris had refused to follow the call,she would have made him come to her anyway.

Besides Alice would be fine and he would only be gone an hour. He had just been about to tell er he had to go,but he'd be back when Cecilia called again.

The sound of his master,the girl who turned him from a mere pet cat person slave to a roleholder.

he had loved her once,not a romantic love,but he had loved her the way a cat loved it's owner.

But,he had to at least tell Alice he'd be back soon. And he was just about to when he heard Cecilia scream, "Felix Commandus!

Cat command. he had to go to her side _now! _And so he did.

He flew through the doors until he reached one that led to exactly where she was.

Through it he stepped,and almost immediately he felt thin,warm hand encircled him happily.

"Cheshire!"Cecilai sang, "You're here!Aren't you happy I'm back?"

She stepped back and looked at him with a smile. In every way she was the opposite of Alice in looks.

Alice had bangs,brown blonde hair and round blueish green eyes. Her skin was the colour of peaches and sunlight and colour. She was smallish with enough curves to show she was a girl. Sure her circular face was a little plain,but to Boris it didn't matter.

Cecilia however had red almond shaped eyes that turned up slightly at the corners,long black hair with a parted in the middel widow's peak,. Heartshaped face and snow white skin with a body so lanky flat and tall that she could have been a boy. Were it not for her incredible beauty.

And she always wore strange outfits,Cecilia did.

Shortsleeved blouses with a sort of long tie wrapped in the collar of it. Her skirts were pleated grey cloth and only reached mid thigh. Long white stockings that hit her knee and black buckle shoes. boris had never seen any outfits like it. Her underwear was strange too Pantless white shorts without lace was how Boris described them.

"Cheshire,are you going to answer?"Cecilia asked impatiently.

"Oh right. Yeah,of course I'm happy you're back, course!"Boris replied quickly.

Cecilia's eyes were slits now as she stared at him. "I see. But why did it take you so long to answer or get here?Are you lying to me,Cheshire?You know how much I detest liars."

boris felt nervous,scared,a feeling he hadn't felt in a while. But Cecilia had that effect. She was a terffying as fuck girl.

"Cecilai!"Boris said in a complaining voice, "Stop being so paranoid and uptight,okay?Learn to chill a bit. I was like all happy that you wre back,but now I'm not so sure."

Cecilia was glaring shots of flame. "Shut up,Cheshire or I'll whip you to shreds!"

"Okay,okay!"Boris mumbled and then he looked around, "Hey,where are we anyway?"

"Oh."Cecilia flipped her hand, "Just my room at heart castle you know."

"Yeah."Boris felt awkward with Cecilia here. He didn't know what to say or do and he definitely did not want Cecilia and Alice meeting. Cecilia hated outsiders and hated girls who even looked at Boris so she'd rip Alice to pieces. Literally.

And what about Lorina?He shoved that thought away reminding himself he did not give a crap about that barbie doll bitch.

"Anyway,hey Cheshire have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

Cecila smiled at him,a wide smile that made her seem even more creepy than she already seemed. It was a smile much like jeff the killer's-(Boris was a huge creepy pasta fan.) and honestly sent shivers down his spine.

"I'm sure you already know Cheshire,but get this!There are two outsiders in this country right now?Can you believe it?!Outsiders! And not just one,but two outsiders!One of them just arrived today. I heard from Nightmare and Julius!"Cecilia raved,still smiling that wide grin and then she whipped to face Boris,her eyes steel cold. "Be honest,have you met them?"

Boris swallowed and said, "Yeah,yeah. I have. Pretty girls."

"You think they're pretty,hm?Do you like them Boris?Be honest. I won't hate you if you like them. I mean everyone likes a outsider. It's in the rules after all."Cecilai said this calmly,studying his face closely.

Boris swallowed again. he should lie,but he somehow sensed that if he lied she would kill him with a single sweep of the scythe she always carried around. It was the scythe that never missed. It was the scythe owned by the queen of the country of Red.

"What would you do if I said yes?"Boris asked.

Cecilai replied calmly and without skipping a beat, "Kill them I mean I'm already planning to kill them,but if you liked them I would kill thme much more painfully."

Boris raised his eyebrows, "What,you love me that much,Lia?How hot!"

"You're mine,Cheshire. No one steals what's mine."Cecilia said coldly and Boris looked away.

A brief flash of memory.

Sitting as a cheshire cat on her lap,purring as she crooned and petted his back. Back when she'd only been just another faceless girl,back before she became the princess of hearts. Back before she left for reality. Before she she became the queen of red. before evrything had happened. Before a girl named Alice Liddell walked into his life and stole his heart,so eaily too,like the way a child would steal a cookie from the cookie jar ad gobble it up.

Boris sighed and said, 'Look,Cecilia,you got to stop calling me Cheshire. My names' Boris now. And I'm not your pet cat anymore. I'm a roleholder now. I'm the cheshire cat for goddamn's sake."

She was fuming. "You don't talk to me like that,_Boris! If you're not Cheshire anymore then there's really no reason to spare your life now,is there?_ And do you know who I am? i'm the red queen!I'm the duchess of hearts!I'm the lory of wonderland! What is the cheshire cat compared to me?Your role is the duchess' spet and here I fucking am,the duchess of hearts!"

To his shock,Boris could see that Cecilia was crying.

Wtf?! What the fuck was she crying for?

"Hey,why you crying?"Boris asked,a bit hesitantly. This was the first time he'd seen Cecilia ever cry since she became a role holder.

She spat at him, "I'm not crying!You son of a bitch!Get away from me,you whore cat! Get,get!if you don't love me anymore then I don't want you anywhere near me!Go to your outsiders!Go to them. spend as much time with them as you can,because I'm going to kill them!I will!They steal everything!You!Big brother Julius!Mother!Everyone and everything!I hate them!ANd I hate you!So gooooooooooooo!"

Boris skittered away out of the room and bumped into a soilder.

He kept on running and then remembered Alice! He had to go get her.

But he didn't know that Cecilia was following him.

**So that was chapter seven which again I hoped you guys liked. And ive just recently realised that this story's pacing is sort of slow.o. hSo in chapter eight I'll try to speed it up a bit and maybe make things more interesting.^u^. And thanks to anyone and everyone who's following me! I really appreciate it.=D**


End file.
